cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wesper
"For your cruel intentions..." 'Wesper '(Welska in Japan) is one of the characters from Cyber Hero series. She was originally a clone of Bettany-Wells's original body who was rebuilt by the Yokawa Haikatzu in order to sabotage the Sparsk Electric Co. power plant, but she retreated. However, she was encountered by Cyber Guy and the Sparsk Corps members, but escaped after her machine is being destroyed. It believe that she might be captured soon. The reason why she was not caught because she fled to the territory that occupied by the Yokawa Haikatzu after she received a contact from Ideki. Before her escape, she had stole any various technologies from Sparsk in order to build a superweapon for the Yokawans. She reappears in Cyber Hero: Generation C as a hired NOCTURNE double agent in order to capture Vincy for experiment reasons, but failed when Cyber Guy confronted her. However, she have been nearly defeated but later escaped again before they face the Yokawans in space. Later, it appears that she is a leader of the new villainous faction that specializes on electric-type weapons and technologies called Ironbolt. In Cyber Hero: Codename C, she attempts to sabotage the power plant once again in order to drain the entire electric power which will cause a massive blackout. However, she spotted the escaping Rozie-Ryles from the scene but later walked out after Cyber Guy saved Rozie and freed the hostages. When she returned to the Ironbolt headquarters, she was confronted by an unknown ancient cybernoid from the lost civilization which is actually their leader. After their argument with the true leader, she was disintegrated for lying to them that she formed the Ironbolt faction. Also she appears in the flashbacks. However, it appears that she created a decoy version of herself in order to prevent her from being killed. In Cyber Hero: Source of Power, Wesper appears as one of the initial members who associated with the Sentinel Defensive Force. It seems that she was survived off-screen in Codename C. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *Her appearance bears a resemblance to Rhonda from Hey Arnold. *Her full name was not identified. *It is revealed that she is associated by the Yokawa Haikatzu after she got contacted with Ideki-Shida. *Unlike the other Yokawan members, she is the only associated member who does not have a Yokawa Haikatzu symbol on her clothing. *Her villanous laugh is referenced to Cruella de Ville from 101 Dalmatians. *In the video game Cyber Hero: World Mission, she is one of the stage bosses in the final story mission and also appears in the cutscenes in the NOCTURNE missions. However, she is armed with a laser knife that attacks the player in the beginning of the battle, but when her life is depleted into half, she wields a laser pistol and throw a detonator at the player. If her life went to zero percent, she will not ultimately killed instead she will run away immediately. Category:Females with Skirts Worn Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Yokawa Haikatzu Members Category:NOCTURNE Category:Undefeated Villains Category:Ironbolt Category:Antagonists Category:Presumed Deceased